AGGRESSIVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] - [SEKUEL "POSSESSIVE"] / Sifatnya tak juga berubah, malah semakin parah saja setelah mereka menikah. Selain posesif, iapun sangat agresif. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? /Mind to RnR?/ Special fanfic for Lgaara's birthday/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Seijuurou x Hinata**

**.**

**GENRE : Marriage Life, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aggressive © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Terdapat konten dewasa dan kekerasan (17+), TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sifatnya tak juga berubah, malah semakin parah saja setelah mereka menikah. Selain posesif, iapun sangat agresif. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca dan berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGGRESSIVE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

Menikahi Hinata merupakan prioritas utama Seijuurou. Kini wanita itu telah resmi menjadi miliknya di mata hukum, negara, maupun agama. Menyandang nama keluarga Akashi, bukan lagi Hyuuga. Meski usia mereka masihlah muda, keluarga dari kedua belah pihak tak merasa keberatan dan menyetujui rencana mereka untuk segera melepas masa lajang.

Terkesan terburu-buru memang. Sekitar seminggu setelah kepindahan pria berambut pirang di dekat rumah Hinata, pernikahan pun dilangsungkan. Lancar dan berjalan baik. Sepertinya Seijuurou telah mempersiapkan segala hal dengan sangat matang dari jauh-jauh hari. Padahal yang ia lakukan serba instan namun menghasilkan sesuatu yang memuaskan. Harus diakui kemampuan prediksi dan analisisnya begitu menganggumkan, hingga tak akan ada sedikitpun kesalahan yang terjadi dalam setiap rencananya.

Awalnya Hinata tak ingin menikah di usia muda. Masih banyak hal yang belum dicapai. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan. Namun sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Seijuurou, semua pergerakkannya terbatasi. Pria itu selalu mengawasi semua hal yang dikerjakannya. Selalu ada di sampingnya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ruang geraknya menjadi sangat sempit. Tak ada lagi kebebasan dalam hidupnya.

Hinata menyadari benar kepribadian Seijuurou memang sedikit berbeda dengan manusia normal lain. Ia terlalu posesif dan agresif. Namun dibalik sifat buruknya itu, iapun memiliki sifat yang baik. Ia sangat perhatian dan memperlakukan Hinata bagaikan seorang Puteri kerajaan. Menunjukkan bahwa perasaan cinta dan kasih sayangnya sangatlah besar terhadap wanita itu.

Sisi gelap Seijuurou akan muncul ketika Hinata berada dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya. Ia tak akan segan menyakiti dan menghukumnya atas kesalahan yang tak dilakukan. Mengklaim dan menegaskan wanita itu sebagai miliknya dengan cara yang tak biasa.

Dada dan kepala Seijuurou terasa gelap dan terbakar ketika melihat Hinata bersama pria lain. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Pria pirang itu adalah orang kesekian yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikat Hinata dalam pernikahan suci agar memonitori wanita itu lebih ketat dari biasanya.

Kepribadian Seijuurou memang sangat menakutkan, namun Hinata sangat mencintainya. Ia pun tak menolak ketika pria itu melamarnya—mengajaknya untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga sebagai pasangan suami-istri di sebuah restoran mewah milik keluarga Akashi yang disaksikan oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata. Sangat romantis dan tak akan terlupakan begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aggressive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis memandangi wajah polos Sang Istri yang tengah terlelap di dalam dekapannya. Sangat cantik dan manis, bagaikan malaikat dari Surga. Segala hal yang ada pada istrinya adalah yang terbaik. Tuhan sangat menyayanginya karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan tiada tara dengan mengirimkan seorang wanita seperti Hinata untuk mengisi tiap lembaran perjalanan hidupnya.

Mereka masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Tubuh polos mereka terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna merah yang telah terkotori keringat dan cairan cinta akibat pergulatan semalam. Memang bukan yang pertama bagi mereka untuk melakukan hal itu, namun Seijuurou selalu merasa seperti pertama kalinya memasuki Hinata. Sensasi yang tercipta sangat memabukkan, membuatnya melayang hingga langit ke tujuh.

Wanita itu telah menjadi candu bagi Seijuurou. Ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk menyentuh Hinata setiap hari—baik pagi, siang, ataupun malam. Ia tak tertarik pada wanita lain, meski masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan seksi darinya di belahan dunia ini. Hanya Hinata-nya lah yang tercantik dan terseksi di mata Seijuurou.

Katakan saja ia gila, karena memang ia telah tergila-gila padanya.

"Selamat pagi,Nyonya Akashi!" Sapa Seijuurou ketika melihat kelopak mata Sang Istri mulai terbuka. Menampakkan iris lavender yang indah dan bening. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir tipisnya sebagai salam di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagijuga, Sei-_kun_." Balas Hinata tersenyum lembut. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Pegal dan remuk. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Kegiatan mereka semalam sangatlah menguras banyak tenaga. Seijuurou selalu mengulanginya lebih dari tiga kali, membuat Hinata lemas dan kewalahan melayani hormon berlebih pria berambut _crimson_ itu. Bahkan sebelum berangkat ke kantor Sang Suami selalu meminta jatah sarapan selain makanan. _Well_, kalian pasti tahu kan maksudnya?

"Jangan bergerak-gerak sayang! Kau akan membuat sesuatu di bawah sana kembali terbangun." Bisik Seijuurou parau. Suaranya terkesan menggoda dan seksi. Tak lupa sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher Hinata yang telah dipenuhi tanda merah.

Kedua pipi Hinata merona mendengar ucapan seduktif dan frontal yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. Darahnya berdesir merasakan sentuhan bibir dan tangan nakal pria itu di tubuhnya. "Engghh … Sei-_kun_ … Ja-jangan! Na-nanti kau terlambat ke kantor."

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tak akan pergi ke kantor."

"Sayang …" Suara Seijuurou makin berat. Nafasnya memburu. Memandangi wajah Hinata dengan tatapan mata berkabut nafsu.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai pertanda bahwa ia mengabulkan keinginan Seijuurou untuk kembali mengulangi apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Tanpa menunggu lama, pria itu segera menerkam dan menyerang Sang Istri untuk yang kesekian kali.

Suara erangan dan desahan pun memenuhi kamar mereka. Bergelut diatas tempat tidur, saling mengisi, saling memuaskan, serta meneriakkan nama masing-masing saat puncak kenikmatan telah tercapai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aggressive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berulang kali Hinata melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, namun mobil jemputannya belum juga datang. Padahal ia sudah mengirimkan pesan sejak satu jam yang lalu pada supirnya agar menjemput ke tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah karena supirnya tak biasa terlambat seperti ini.

Tadi siang Seijuurou mendapat telepon darurat dari kantor yang mengharuskan ia segera pergi kesana. Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata harus pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari tanpa ditemani Sang Suami.

Langit berubah gelap, pertanda akan adanya hujan. Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang paling menyebalkan. Hal itupun berlaku untuknya. Ia masih setia berdiri di area parkir dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan berukuran besar di bawah kakinya.

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

Ponsel Hinata bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Seijuurou. Segera menekan tombol hijau sebelum suaminya itu marah dan berpikir yang macam-macam jika terlalu lama mengangkat telepon darinya.

"**Dimana kau sekarang?"**

"Aku ada di Supermarket, tempat biasa kita berbelanja. Sei-_kun_ sudah pulang dari kantor?"

"**Hm. Aku sedang di jalan. Kau sudah selesai belanjanya?"**

"Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi supirnya belum datang juga. Padahal aku sudah mengiriminya pesan tadi."

"**Aku akan menjemputmu."**

"Baik, Sei-_kun_."

"**Kau mengenakan pakaian apa sekarang?"**

"Tenang saja, Sei-_kun_! Aku tak akan mengambil perhatian banyak orang dengan penampilanku ini."

"**Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Tunggu saja!"**

"Iya, aku mengerti."

**PIPP**

Telepon pun diakhiri. Hinata menghela nafas berat untuk yang kedua kali. Ternyata sifat posesif Seijuurou semakin parah saja setelah mereka menikah. Bahkan pria itu memerintahkan agar ia selalu mengenakan pakaian longgar yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, kecuali telapak tangan dan wajah. Benar-benar berlebihan bukan?

_Tak ada yang boleh melihat tubuhmu kecuali aku. Cukup orang lain hanya melihat wajahmu saja._

Hal itulah yang Seijuurou katakan dulu. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah, menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Hinata …" Terdengar sebuah suara yang terasa tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Ga-gaara _kun_ …" Hinata sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria berambut merah bata yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna silver.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, melangkah mendekat kearah Hinata. Tanpa sungkan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukkan hangat penuh kerinduan. "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini."

Perasaan tak nyaman menggelayuti hati. Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Takut jika Seijuurou telah muncul disana dan melihatnya seperti ini. Perlahan dan lembut ia mendorong tubuh Gaara agar menjauh, "Su-sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya. Apa kabarmu? A-aku pikir kau masih berada diluar negeri." Tersenyum canggung pada pria yang pernah mengisi hati serta hari-harinya beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum ia mengenal Seijuurou.

Gaara merupakan mantan kekasih Hinata. Jalinan asmara mereka hanya berlangsung selama satu tahun. Kepindahan Gaara ke luar negeri bersama keluarganya membuat hubungan mereka terpaksa berakhir. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Selalu harmonis dan romantis. Namun ternyata takdir tak memihak, karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Ternyata Hinata tak banyak mengalami perubahan. Masihlah cantik, manis, dan lemah lembut seperti dulu. Ah, betapa Gaara merindukan saat-saat bersamanya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa lalu. Sangat membahagiakan dan menyenangkan.

"Ga-gaara _kun_ …" Panggilan Hinata yang kesekian kalinya membangunkan Gaara dari lamunan panjang. Ditarik kembali ke alam nyata.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hinata." Ujar Gaara penuh keseriusan. Tatapan mata _jade_nya tetap berfokus pada sosok wanita cantik di hadapannya. Bersiap untuk memberikan pelukkan kerinduan. Lagi.

**SETT**

Sebuah tangan putih pucat milik seseorang menarik pakaian Gaara dari belakang. Menariknya keras hingga menjauh dari Hinata.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Hinata-ku dengan tangan kotormu itu."

**DEGG**

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Keringat membasahi dahi. Gugup, gelisah, dan takut. Bola matanya bergetar memandangi sosok pria bermata heterokrom yang kini telah berada disana.

"Se-sei _kun_ …" Cicit Hinata tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lebih dari itu. Kini ia tengah dilanda ketakutan yang begitu besar. Melihat aura kemarahan dan tatapan tajam nan menakutkan dari Seijuurou membuat kedua kakinya melemas.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Gaara datar dan tenang. Tak merasa takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan pria bermata aneh di hadapannya.

Sudut bibir Seijuurou tertarik keatas, menyeringai bagaikan iblis dari neraka. Mata heterokromnya berkilat tajam dan dingin seperti seorang psikopat. Tanpa diduga ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

**SRETT**

Menghunuskan gunting merah kesayangannya tepat ke pipi kanan Gaara, hingga pria itu terluka cukup dalam.

"SEI-_KUN_…!" Pekik Hinata keras. Menutup mulutnya sendiri karena keterkejutan yang begitu besar akan tindakan berani Sang Suami.

"Arghh …" Gaara meringis merasakan sakit dan perihnya luka sayatan di wajahnya. Terkejut menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Seijuurou. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Brengsek!" Umpatnya kasar. Memegangi pipinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

**BRUKK**

Seijuurou mendorong tubuh Gaara hingga terduduk di bawah lantai, "Sadarilah posisimu! Kau tak pantas untuk menyentuhnya. Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhnya, aku tak akan segan mematahkan kedua tanganmu, mencongkel kedua matamu agar kau tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu." Desis Seijuurou tajam disertai ancaman. Memandang remeh penuh kebencian. Menarik tangan Hinata kasar agar segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa membawa kantong belanjaannya.

Untung saja suasana disana sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga saja. Jadi tak ada yang melihat peristiwa mencengangkan yang baru saja terjadi. Gaara hanya memandangi kepergian Hinata tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya siapa pria gila itu?" Gumam Gaara penasaran pun ingin tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aggressive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK**

Pintu _apartement_ terbuka kasar. Seijuurou menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam tanpa ada sedikitpun kelembutan. Ekspresi wajah pria itu sangat menakutkan. Siap melenyapkan siapapun dan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sisi gelap Seijuurou kembali muncul, setelah sekian lama tertidur. Hal inilah yang paling ditakutkan Hinata. Ketika suaminya dikuasai amarah dan cemburu maka sudah dipastikan ia akan menerima hukuman menyakitkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tak bisa ditolak ataupun dihindari lagi.

**PRANGG**

**PRANGG**

**PRANGG**

Suara benda pecah belah memenuhi ruangan. Seijuurou membersihkan apapun yang ada diatas meja makan menggunakan tangannya.

**BRUKK**

Menghempas tubuh Hinata keatas meja. Menindihnya agar tak bisa bergerak atau berontak. "Siapa pria tadi? Kenapa kau membiarkannya memelukmu hm?" Suara Seijuurou terdengar tajam dan dingin. Nafasnya terengah karena amarah yang membuncah.

"Hiks … Hiks … Sei-_kun_ … Ma-maafkan aku! Aku—"

**PLAKK**

Tamparan keras melayang di pipi kanan Hinata, membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku langsung pada intinya! Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Hinata!" Desis Seijuurou penuh penekanan.

"Hiks … Hiks … I-ia adalah teman lamaku yang baru kembali dari luar negeri." Ujar Hinata di tengah tangisannya.

**PLAKK**

Pipi kiri Hinata pun terkena tamparan. Sangat keras dan menyakitkan hingga kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku!" Cengkraman Seijuurou di lengan Hinata mengerat, membuat kulit wanita itu memerah. "Gaara Sabaku adalah mantan kekasihmu. Kalian memutuskan hubungan karena ia pindah bersama keluarganya ke luar negeri. Dan kini ia telah kembali ke Jepang. Apa kau berencana meninggalkanku untuk kembali padanya hah?" Bentaknya keras. Menambah kekuatan cengkramannya hingga Hinata meringis.

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Teriak Hinata putus asa menghadapi sikap Seijuurou. "Ma-maafkan aku … Hiks … A-aku tak bermaksud membohongimu. A-aku hanya mencintaimu, Sei-_kun_. Tak ada pria lain di hatiku. Hiks … Ke-kenapa kau tak juga mempercayaiku? Hiks … Ji-jika kau tak juga mempercayaiku maka aku rela mati di tanganmu untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku." Tangisannya semakin pilu. Emosinya meledak-ledak. Tak pernah ia bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

**DEGG**

Ucapan Hinata memukul kesadaran Seijuurou seakan menghempaskannya ke jurang terdalam. Ia tertegun sesaat setelah mendengar kata _'mati'_ yang terlontar dari mulut istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Seijuurou. Melepaskan cengkraman di lengan Hinata. Bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. "Aku tak ingin kau mati. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!" Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan dan kegelisahan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sorot matanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tangisan Hinata pecah. Menangis tersedu seperti anak kecil. Segera menarik tubuh Seijuurou ke dalam pelukkannya, "Akupun sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau, Sei-_kun_. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu dalam keadaan apapun, seperti janji kita di gereja waktu itu. Percayalah!" Mempererat pelukkan seakan menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Seijuurou pun membalas pelukkan Hinata. "Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" Tanyanya bersuara lirih.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah keluar rumah tanpaku!" Perintah Seijuurou absolut meski diucapkan dengan nada sendu.

Hinata kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka terus berpelukkan. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan perasaan. Hinata tetap menangis, sedangkan Seijuurou hanya terdiam tanpa suara. Sorot matanya kembali berubah dingin dan tajam. Berkilat membahayakan.

'Tak akan kubiarkan pria itu atau pria manapun mendekatimu. Kau hanya milikku, Hinata. Milikku.' Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**


End file.
